The Secret Not Uncovered
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: Just what is the relationship between the Chosen One and the Osirian?  Eddie/Nina
1. Chapter 1

Eddie is the Osirian and Nina is the Chosen One. Sibuna found the real mask of Anubis, defeated Senkhara and Rufus, and Jerome's dad is out of prison and he got the girl. Fabian laughs, it sounds like a plot of a terrible Nicholas Cage film. How is this actually his life?

Since the end of the Mask Incident, things around Anubis House have calmed down. Or, maybe not calm exactly, but death isn't imminent on a daily basis. Unless you're talking about Patricia and Eddie, because they're a pair of wild cards.

And speaking of Eddie, that's a whole other can of worms. His newly revealed position of Osirian has made him closer to Nina. No one really knows what the Osirian is, but then they don't really know much about the full powers of the Chosen One either. Really, the number of things that Fabian and the rest of Sibuna don't know could fill a couple million Frobisher Libraries. Tunnels included.

The revelation that both Nina and Eddie have some entwined, Egyptian, destiny-connection thing has been something of a bonding point for the two. Eddie and Nina have both become obsessed with learning as much about their respective destinies, or shared destiny, maybe, as possible. Fabian often sees them with their heads bent together whispering about Egyptian lore or walking into the Frobisher Library together after classes end, not to emerge until just before Victor's ten o'clock curfew.

Really, Fabian is pretty sure that Eddie sees more of Fabian's girlfriend than Fabian does. Which, Fabian is an understanding, twenty-first century guy. He understands that they are connected on some odd, Egyptian mystic level. He isn't about to get jealous because Nina is spending so much time, alone, with Eddie.

Anyway, Patricia would kill Eddie if anything untoward was going on between him and Nina. So, Fabian reasons, he won't worry until Patricia commits homicide.

Eddie is still alive, so there's no reason to worry.

-.-.-.-

_I'm actually going to kill him,_ Patrica thinks angrily. She is standing, in extremely uncomfortable heels, in the foyer of Anubis House. Waiting for Eddie. This is becoming a habit and Patricia is starting to realize that she needs to nip this in the bud. Now.

Patricia glances at the screen of her smart phone. _5:30 _it blinks at her tauntingly. Patricia huffs in disgust, throwing the phone back into her purse. They were supposed to meet, right here, at five o'clock before going to dinner together. Eddie is half an hour late and he hasn't even called with an excuse. Not that it would help, but it would have been nice. Dating is harder than Patricia expected. Dating the Osirian is even harder. She wonders how Fabian has managed his _whatever_ with Nina for more than a year.

Patricia begins tapping her toe angrily, staring at the front door. Eddie isn't even in the house, otherwise Patricia would have found him. She wants the first thing Eddie sees when he walks in the front door to be her scowling, unhappy expression. This is the third time he's done this so far this month.

Patricia is ruminating on the pros and cons of cold murder versus lengthy torture when the front door finally swings open, revealing a laughing Eddie and Nina, arms linked.

"Hey Yakker, what's up?" Eddie asks. Then they must catch sight of her decidedly unhappy expression, because the laughter ceases and their arms unlink. "Am I late?"

"It's five thirty, Eddie." Patricia snarls. Nina and Eddie exchange glances. Patricia expects Nina to slink off, leaving Eddie to fend for himself, but the thought doesn't even seem to cross Nina's mind.

"It's my fault Patricia. We were in the library and we found a couple of promising books," Nina tries to explain. "We lost track of time."

"Sorry." They say at the same time in their identical American accents.

"Whatever, let's go. We're going to be late as it is." Patricia says, walking out the door and not waiting for Eddie to follow.

"See you later," Eddie tells Nina, giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah."

Patricia wonders if Eddie will remember _those_ plans. The two of them are always together. It's getting ridiculous. And everyone says Patricia is bad at relationships. Those people obviously haven't tried dating an Osirian who thinks he is attached to his Chosen One's hip.

-.-.-.-

"So obviously, you and I are the power couple. But there are so many new relationships to take into account. Luckily you're dating, or you would have, like, no chance of keeping up," Amber tells Alfie, who is playing some handheld game. They came to a few agreements when they rekindled their relationship. One of those is that Amber can gossip as much as she wants to Alfie, as long as he doesn't have to actually listen. So, here they are in Alfie and Jerome's room. Alfie is leaning back against the headboard of his bed, intent on decapitating zombies, and Amber is curled next to him, head on his should, casually flipping through the latest edition of _Vogue_ while gossiping incessantly.

"I mean besides Amfie, there's Fabina, obviously, and Peddie. But there's also Marome, and the whole EddieandNina thing, of course."

That actually piques Alfie's interest and he pauses his game, "What Eddie and Nina thing?"

"Not Eddie and Nina, EddieandNina," Amber corrects absently, most of her attention on Victoria Beckaham's spring line. "I absolutely love those shoes, but that jacket is hideous."

"Amber, I don't care about jacket. What's going on with Eddie and Nina?" Alfie asks.

"EddieandNina, they're always together. I haven't seen one without the other in ages," Amber glances at the bedroom door and then tilts her head to look at Alfie," And, you didn't hear it from me, but Mara told me that Joy told her that Patricia told Joy that Eddie was nearly an hour late for a date because he was with Nina."

"That doesn't mean there's anything between them though," Alfie's eyebrows furrow.

"It's happened three times this month," Amber says, re-opening the magazine.

"Ouch, poor Trixie," Alfie says.

This is why he doesn't listen to gossip. It makes his head hurt and it generally doesn't affect him much anyway. But here he is, dating the local Gossip Queen. Alfie shakes his head and switched his game back on, effectively tuning out Amber's continued flow of useless rumors.

-.-.-.-

Jerome really doesn't care about the relationship woes of his housemates. Why would he? Other than Alfie, and arguably Eddie, he isn't particularly close to any of them. Besides, his life is pretty good right now, so he's focused on not messing that up. He has his dad not in prison, he is dating Mara, who he is crazy about, and he and his sister are actually getting along more than they argue.

Jerome Clark's life is pretty good right now, for the first time in a long time, and he isn't letting anyone, including himself, ruin it. So, no he doesn't care about Fabina or Peddie or EddieandNina or whatever.

-.-.-.-

Eddie closes the door to the deserted Frobisher Library, locking it behind him. Nina is perched on the table, surrounded by old books. She has a particularly thick, dusty leather-bound tome balance on her crosses legs. A pen is tucked behind her ear and her hair is tied back, held out of her face. The soft sound of the door closing catches her attention and she looks up at Eddie.

Eddie grins at Nina and waves before crossing the room to sit next to her on the table. He has to carefully stack a few books to make room, but he is eventually looking over her shoulder at page of a book about an Egyptian summoning ritual.

"What does that have to do with us?" Eddie asks, leaning further over her shoulder to read some of the more worn away print.

"Not much, but it does mention both the High Priestess and her guardian. I'm assuming it means the Osirian. And it mentions a few other texts that might have more information about us." Nina explains.

Eddie nods, "Well what are they called, I'll see if I can find –" before he finishes his sentence, Nina is already holding out a piece of paper with titles scribbled across it.

"It's like you're in my head sometimes," Eddie laughs. Nina meets his eyes and he knows exactly what she's thinking. Based on some of things they have managed to find out about the relationship between the Chosen One and the Osirian, telepathy isn't actually very far-fetched.

Eddie shrugs and turns to go hunt down the items Nina's list.

An hour or so later, Eddie is sat leaning back against a shelf of books, looking at a scroll about the Mask of Anubis, when Nina drops down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Eddie wraps his arm around her and they each grasp an edge of the scroll. When they've finished reading it, twice, Eddie sets it aside.

"My brain hurts," Eddie moans, burying his face is Nina's hair.

"Mine too. I think we're done researching for today," Nina says. Eddie lifts his head, smiling.

Nina and Eddie both turn their heads to face one another, barely an inch between them. Eddie leans his forehead against Nina's.

"Osirian," Nina whispers, making Eddie shiver. Their lips brush lightly before they part again, their eyes meeting. For an instant, Eddie knows all that he needs to know. He know that this is his partner, his Chosen One, the one woman he finds in every lifetime, every incarnation. For a moment, he has the knowledge of every life they've shared, every adventure they've shared. He inherently know that he would, and has, given his life for Nina. Eddie knows that whatever ties they have with Patricia and Fabian don't amount to anything compared to the huge, cosmic connection he and Nina share.

Looking into Nina's eyes, crinkled at the corners with a soft smile, he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that she understands him, completely, more than he does himself, and that she feels exactly the same way looking at him.

Eddie leans in again, eyes closing, to kiss Nina again. This time it is less chaste, their tongues meeting in familiar need and desire. Since Eddie came into his duty as the Osirian, he and Nina have been drawn to one another. It began as deep friendship and researching to understand their responsibilities, but quickly, so quickly, became much more. Within a week (two days) of the Mask Incident's end they had kissed. They had been shocked that they didn't feel guilty because it felt right, above all else. Within two weeks (8 days) they had sex. They had made love, right here in the library. Eddie had been showing Nina some old book about Egyptian priestesses when he had looked up from the book to see Nina staring back at him. Their eyes had locked and the next thing either of them knew, he had pressed Nina against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. She hoisted her uniform skirt while he unzipped his fly. Almost before he had gotten his cock between her legs, she was bearing down on him, wet heat enveloping the quickest erection he had ever gotten. The entire time, their lips were locked and their eyes stayed open, trained on one another. Eddie's hands worked on autopilot, unbuttoning Nina's shirt and sliding his hand under her bra. They came, together, with Nina's tongue in Eddie's mouth, catching his groans, Eddie's cock in Nina's soaked pussy and Eddie's fingers pinching Nina's nipples playfully.

After that, every study session ended the same way. They'd had sex on every flat surface, horizontal and vertical, in the Frobisher Library. They'd done it in the Nina's bed (four times), Eddies bed (six times), Fabian's bed (once, on accident), Amber's bed (twice) and in most of the school's bathrooms. Whether it was their teenage libidos or an aspect of their connection as the Chosen One and her Osirian or some combination of the two, they were insatiable. They split their time with one another between talking, researching and fucking. Fucking took up a disproportionate amount of their time together.

Eddie's hand slid up Nina's skirt, under her panties and inside of her. They'd done it twice in this particular aisle already.

"We should do it in the tunnels next time," Eddie mumbles against Nina's lips.

Nina bites his lip, working her hips down onto his hand, "The tunnels are dirty, and anyone could come in. Fabia, Amber, eurgh, Victor."

"You're trying to kill my hard on, aren't you?" Eddie asks, slipping a third finger inside her. His thumb trails down to toy with her clit.

Nina's hand quickly and efficiently undoes his jeans zipper and button, slipping her small hand around his cock, "Yeah right, Victor could walk in right now, sit down and watch us and you would still fuck me."

Eddie rolls his eyes. He leans down to suck at her nipple, "Well, yeah, but I wouldn't enjoy it as much."

"Liar," Nina gasps, hey fingers scratching down Eddies back.

"I think you mean Osirian, Chose One," Eddie says as he moves down her body. He shoots her a quick grin, before burying his face between her thighs.

"Oh, oh, Osirian! Eddie!" Nina screams, hands tangling in blonde hair.

-.-.-

"Have you seen Eddie?" Patricia asks Fabian.

Fabian looks up from his laptop, "No. He's probably with Nina at the library though."

"Figures."

Fabian nods. Patricia sits down at the foot of Fabian's bed.

"Fabian, you don't think that we should be worried, do you?"

Fabian looks up at Patricia again, "No, of course not. They're just trying to figure out what the whole Chosen One-Osirian thing means. That's all. It's important to them."

"But they've gotten really close, Fabian."

"They're just friends. Nina is dating me and Eddie is crazy about you."

"Yeah, okay. So, nothing to worry about then?" Patricia asks.

"Nothing to worry about." Fabian assures her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Wow first House of Anubis and first het fic? What has the world come to? I really loved the finale and even though it only lasted like two minutes, I adored the interaction between Eddie the Osirian and Nina the Chosen One. God, I have a serious protective kink. Also, I love Patricia and Fabian, but I definitely ship…Neddie? Niddie? Edina? I don't know. Maybe Chosirian? I like that. Well, I hope you liked it anyway! It was really fun to write.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that everything goes to hell doesn't isn't any different than any other day in Anubis House. There's nothing that sets it apart. Every day in Anubis House is slightly out of the ordinary, but really, that's par the course for its residents. So no, nothing hints at the nuclear explosion that the day brings. It doesn't start out particularly bad or extraordinary.

It starts like this:

"Alfie Lewis, get back here!"

Nina's eyes snap open at Amber's shrieks. She blinks and sits up enough to glance at Amber with the one eye that will stay open this early on a Saturday morning.

"Amber, what-?" Nina is cut off by Amber whirling around, a tornado of blonde hair and flashing blue eyes.

"Alfie," Amber hisses. Nina buries her head in her pillow. "He stole my new stockings! To make a slingshot. Who does that, Nina? Who?"

"Your boyfriend," Nina grumbles. But, with her face smashed in her pillow, it comes out as: "Yer bffnnn."

"Even better, then. I'm dating a moron."

Nina rolls of the bed, taking her pillow with her. She pulls her blanket off her bed and wraps it around her shoulders before standing up and grabbing her pillow off her bed, "You knew that before you guys started dating the first time."

Nina starts to shuffle to the door still cocooned in her duvet and clutching her pillow.

"Where are you going?" Amber asks.

"To Eddie's room," Nina calls casually over her shoulder. "See you later." She doesn't even turn around to catch Amber's confused expression.

"Don't you mean Fabian's room?" Amber asks, but Nina is already halfway down the stairs. Amber shrugs and writes it off as an early morning mix-up.

Nina stumbles sleepily into Eddie and Fabian's shared room, not even bothering to knock. Ignoring Fabian's empty bed, she immediately throws her pillow down next to Eddie's and then falls on the bed next to him, nudging him over with her shoulder. Eddie cracks an eye open, then seeing that his new bed partner is Nina, closes it again.

"What happened?" Eddie asks, throwing an arm around Nina's waist. Nina briefly nuzzles her face sleepily into the crook of Eddie's neck before sighing.

Nina turns over so they are laying face to face, "Amber and Alfie."

"Okay, say no more," Eddie says. Nina's already half asleep again, though, so Eddie buries his face in her hair and joins her. It is really early, after all.

-.-.-.-.-

Fabian loves the morning.

Most teenagers hate mornings. They hate waking up and leaving the warm comfort of their beds. Mornings mean waking up for classes. Mornings mean suffering the chilly post-nighttime air and getting ready in semi-darkness. They mean walking to class in brisk air and weak morning light. Mornings are generally insufferable for most people without a healthy dose of caffeine, taken intravenously if at all possible.

Fabian is one of the dreaded Morning People. He isn't overly chipper to the point of being annoying. But the mornings don't impact him negatively as they do the majority of people. Fabian genuinely enjoys the crisp, clean quality of the morning air. He likes waking up to watch the sun rise completely. The bleary eyed contempt that mornings inspire in most people seems to skip over Fabian completely.

After having spent the night at his uncle's flat to welcome him home after his return to the country, Fabian was itching to get back to Anubis House. So when Fabian's uncle had woken at his usual crack-of-dawn time, Fabian had been content to join him. They had enjoyed a light breakfast before Fabian had set off for home. It was an hour long taxi ride from the city to the relatively secluded school campus, so by the time Fabian arrived the sun was just about over the horizon, about 7 am. The taxi dropped him off at the school gate, leaving him with a ten minute walk across the grounds to Anubis House.

Fabian took his time, enjoying the quiet offered by the early hour. The grounds were usually crowded with groups of students hurrying to class or to meet friends. It was almost eerie to see them void of life other than twittering birds and Fabian himself. The finely landscaped greenery was still dusted with dew and a light fog clung to the campus, giving the whole place an otherworldly, grey feeling.

As Fabian made his way along the school footpaths, he took in the landmarks around the campus. He seldom had the time to enjoy the quiet beauty the school grounds offered. He was usually too busy rushing around after ancient Egyptian myths and demigods. Fabian happily noted the archway where his parents had bid him farewell on his first day, the tree that he and his friends often lounged under on the odd warm day, and, of course, the patch of grass he had been reclining on when he first met Nina.

There were so many places on campus that were important to how his life had turned out. The school and its residents were intricately interwoven with every misadventure and decision that had lead Fabian to his current position in life. He had great friends, a fantastic girlfriend and more than enough stories to tell his future grandchildren. Fabian thought about how his time at this school was nearly over. Soon, he would be headed off to university and the real world. The madness and mystery that surrounded the school would just be a memory, a story that few would believe.

There was one thing that Fabian hoped wouldn't change with finishing school: Nina. He wanted her to be a constant in his life and vice versa. He couldn't imagine not spending his days without being able to look across the dinner table and see her smile or share an exasperated glance with her when Alfie and Jerome were concocting some scheme.

Not that he and Nina were exchanging many looks nowadays anyway, exasperated or otherwise. More often than not, when Fabian glanced over at Nina, he would see her with Eddie, heads bent together and whispering. If Nina was exchanging exasperated glances with anyone, it was Eddie. They were seldom seen looking at anyone else if the other was in the room. Even when Eddie wasn't in the room with him and Nina, she was usually at least exchanging the odd text with him every now and then. But then, they weren't often in different rooms anyhow.

Fabian shook his head. They were just close friends, brought together by circumstances. He couldn't begrudge them finding each other in all the madness after the Mask Incident. And anyway, he didn't have anything to worry about. Nina was his girlfriend. Eddie was Patricia's girlfriend. Neither relationship was being threatened. Right, Eddie and Nina were friends and that was okay. Fabian was okay with it. Patricia was okay with it. Everything was okay.

The front door of Anubis House loomed before Fabian suddenly. He pushed the door open and headed directly into the kitchen. Trudy was already nearly done with preparing breakfast.

"Oh, Fabian, hello, I didn't expect you back so early," Trudy said, fumbling a hot pan of muffins onto a cooling rack.

"Hi Trudy. Neither did I, but here I am. I'm dead tired though," Fabian said. He glanced up at the ceiling when a muffled shout and stomping echoed through the house. "What's going on up there?"

"World War Three, probably," Trudy said distractedly, pouring another batch of batter into a muffin tin.

"Right," Fabian muttered, making his way to down the hall to his room. He ignored a door slamming upstairs and opened his own door. The bedroom was still dark and Eddie was snoring. Fabian threw his jacket onto his desk chair and collapsed face first onto his bed.

When he woke up again, Fabian felt much groggier than he usually felt when waking up. He was sniffling and his throat felt scratchy. Maybe taking a walk in the cool fall weather in only a light jacket had been a bad idea. Fabian felt terrible and knew that by afternoon, he would be laid up with a full-blown cold, sneezing and all.

He glanced over at Eddie in the light that was finally filtering through the window, probably around 9 am. Fabian turned away before doing a double take, nearly giving himself whiplash with the speed of his head turn.

Eddie was still asleep, which was unsurprising. No, what was shocking was that he wasn't alone. And it wasn't Patricia who was curled up half on top of Eddie. It was Nina who had Eddie's arms wrapped around her. It was Nina, still in pajamas, sleeping in Eddie's bed with him.

The secrets and study sessions and closeness were things Fabian could deal with. He could handle them texting and talking and hanging off of each other. And sure, friends sometimes fell asleep together. And maybe Nina had stumbled into the room looking for Fabian and, upon realizing he wasn't there, settled in Eddie's bed in early morning confusion. But there was something more to this, Fabian was sure. It was too intimate. Nina was more relaxed in Eddie's embrace than she had ever seemed in Fabian's. There was something in their positions that told Fabian that even if he had been in bed when Nina had entered their room, she would still be curled up with Eddie.

So maybe Fabian did have something to worry about after all.

As his head started pounding and he watched Nina nuzzle Eddie, Fabian decided that he really hated mornings, after all.

-.-.-.-.-

Nina jerked awake. She wasn't sure for a moment why she had woken up so abruptly. She blinked her eyes open, waiting for her vision to clear up. All she could see was Eddie's ear and the hair at the base of his neck, still un-gelled and un-styled and soft this early in the morning. Nina smiled slightly and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Nina, wake up! And Eddie get your hands off of my girlfriend!"

Nina's eyes snapped open. Oh. Fabian. That's why she was awake and not still asleep with Eddie.

Oh no.

She leaned away enough to meet Eddie's gaze. They seemed to come to some sort of agreement and Eddie's hands gave her hips a light squeeze before releasing them so Nina could move away. Once she was off of Eddie, they both sat up and turned to face Fabian.

"Fabian, this isn't—" Nina started.

"Listen, dude, I—" Eddie began.

"Hey, Fabian could you please—woah, why is Nina in Eddie's bed?" Jerome asked as he surveyed the scene. Then his eyes widened before he broke out laughing.

"Oh, Mara will never believe this," he mumbled as he backed out of the room.

Fabian hadn't even registered Jerome's entrance and was still looking at Eddie and Nina expectantly. The two in question were still looking at the door Jerome had just disappeared through as though they desperately wished they could follow him. They glanced at one another before steeling themselves and returning Fabian's unwavering gaze.

Fabian ground out, "Nina, what the hell?"

Nina's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Fabian imploringly. She shifted her weight closer to Eddie, feeling the mattress shift as he did the same. Fabian didn't seem to notice. Nina opened her mouth to deny everything the Fabian was surely thinking. They hadn't even been doing anything (this time) and if they were going to be found out and ostracized as cheaters, it wasn't going to be for something as innocent as sleeping together. They even had their clothes on! However, Nina's explanations died in her throat as the door burst open again. Nina was grateful for the interruption.

Her gratitude lasted exactly six seconds as Patricia's face poked around the door.

"Jerome told me you needed me Ed- oi, what's going on here?" Patricia's face was instantly enraged. Her eyebrows lowered in anger and confusion and hurt. The corners of her lips turned down as she scowled.

"Patricia, it's nothing," Eddie started only to be interrupted by Fabian. Fabian kept his gaze steady on the pair who were still perched on Eddie's bed in their pajamas.

"I got back this morning and found these two together. In bed. Together," Fabian emphasized. Patricia closed the bedroom door and came to stand next to Fabian, arms crossed in front of her.

"Guys, it really wasn't anything. I came in early this morning when Amber and Alfie were being loud and woke me up. I must have gotten into the wrong bed. It wasn't Eddie's fault Patricia. It was my stupid mistake. I'm sorry," Nina explained.

Patricia's expression eased as Eddie nodded, corroborating Nina's story. Fabian's expression remained stony.

"Nina I need to talk to you," Fabian said. He did an about face and walked out the door without looking back to see if Nina was following. She did, glancing at Eddie when she was out of Patricia's view. She widened her eyes at him and he shrugged almost imperceptibly as Patricia assumed Nina's vacated spot on Eddie's bed.

Nina walked out into the hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind her. Fabian was leaning against the opposite wall, looking at her.

"Fabian—"

"No, Nina, I get to talk, you get to listen," Fabian said, "I ignored you spending time with Eddie. I tried to be okay with how close you were. I let you have your secrets with him. I tried, Nina, I really did. I told myself you were just friends."

"We are just friends Fabian. I'm allowed to have friends!" Nina protested. Fabian raised his hand to silence her. Her mouth clicked shut audibly.

"Nina, whatever you are, friends or whatever, I can't deal with it. I thought I could but I can't. Okay? This morning just sealed the deal."

"Fabian, what are you saying?" Nina asked in a small voice.

"I think we need break. I need to get my head together and you and Eddie need to figure out what you're doing," Fabian said.

"We're just friends, Fabian!" Nina exclaimed again.

Fabian gave her a long look, "If you really believe that, you're even better at denial than I am."

He walked away; leaving Nina slumped in the hallway. A few seconds later, Patricia exited the bedroom, not giving Nina a second glance. Nina moved back into the bedroom, making sure to lock the door, rejoining Eddie on his bed. He pulled Nina into his arms.

"Well?" Eddie said.

"It's over," Nina said. She wasn't crying but she wasn't exactly happy either. "We aren't doing anything wrong, are we Eddie?"

"No way. It's what's supposed to happen, Nina," Fabian mumbled, "You know that. We just didn't want to hurt them." Nina nodded. It was a good thing that Fabian ended it without actual proof that she was cheating. Not that Nina really considered it cheating. That word would taint what she and Eddie share. How could something so pure and absolute be called something so wrong and dirty? It couldn't, they had decided a while back.

"What did Patricia say?" Nina asked, meeting Eddie's eyes.

"She was pissed, but she'll get over it. She bought your story," Eddie said. He suddenly grinned at Nina.

"What are you so happy about?" Nina grumbled.

Eddie's grin widened, "I'll be the only one touching you from now on." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Sex, that's what you're taking away from this? Really?" Nina rolled her eyes.

"What else?"

"You're awful." Nina laughed. Eddie pecked her cheek.

"Seriously though, you're okay with this, right Nina?" Eddie asked her. She looked at him, taking him in completely. His blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his shit-eating grin and broad shoulders, god, even him smell was right.

"Yeah, it was going to happen obviously," Nina said, "I just didn't expect it to happen like that. Honestly, I though Patricia would break it off first."

"Ha, who would break up with me? My charms are irresistible!" Eddie laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm just like Amber." Nina said, pushing Eddie back down so they could lay down.

"How's that?" Eddie asked.

"I'm dating a moron."

So the day everything went to hell (for Fabian, at least) started off normally. Fabina was officially back 'off' and Patricia was miffed. Everything was par the course, really. EddieandNina were still attached at the hip and things were mostly settled, if tense with anger and hurt. Still, it was early and no issues in Anubis House were ever resolved before breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So here's chapter 2. Thank you for all of your lovely, lovely reviews! Oh my goodness, you're all fantastic and I hope this lives up to expectations. It was a bitch to write, but I think it all came together in the end.

Also, I've officially graduated high school, so I should be able to update more frequently. I would love to finish this before fall, but I'm really not sure how long it's going to go. Some days I see it as a 3-5 chapter story and the next day it's transformed into this massive, 20+ chapter monster in my head. So, we'll see.

Hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie collapses next to Nina, nearly squashing her against the desk that they are precariously balanced on. Nina just laughs and pushes at Eddie's sweaty chest to get him to roll over a bit. Eddie moves, grinning as he swoops back in to press sloppy kisses against Nina's neck. Nina allows the kisses to continue for a moment before she bats him away so she can get off the desk and hunt down their clothes.

School had ended a few hours ago, leaving the building devoid of students and faculty alike. Eddie and Nina had commandeered an empty classroom so they could finally have sex again. Since the whole blow-up with Fabian and Patricia last week, Eddie and Nina had agreed to be more careful about where they got off so that they would arouse any more suspicion. Fabian was still ignoring both of them, and Patricia, who Eddie had managed to appease slightly, was keeping her boyfriend on a very short leash. Whenever Nina was around, that leash got even tighter and Patricia went from suspicious and waspish to downright rude. Just this morning, she'd tripped Nina as the other girl entered the kitchen. Eddie managed to catch Nina, but that did little else but anger Patricia further and cause her to snap at everyone all day.

Nina bent over to grab her panties and skirt from where Eddie had tossed them earlier. Eddie let out a low whistle at the view, making Nina roll her eyes, "Horn-dog."

Nina shimmied into her skirt, shoving her panties into her bag. She threw Eddie his trousers. Eddie caught them without losing his shit-eating grin.

"No panties? Nice." Eddie said. Nina moved over to where Eddie was sitting on the edge of the desk. She stood between his legs, wrapping her thin arms around his neck to draw him into a deep kiss. She pulled back and smirked when Eddie tried to follow her.

"You're playing dirty, Nina." Eddie said, but he didn't sound too put out about it. He trailed his fingertips up and down her still bare torso, playing over her flanks and back, pulling a shiver out of Nina.

"Mhm," Nina mumbled as she pulled him into another kiss.

"You're still horny aren't you?" Eddie laughed in between kisses. Nina whined as Eddie teased his hands up her skirt but stopped when he reached her inner thighs.

Nina groaned and grabbed his hand, forcing to where she wanted it, "Well, you know I can feel it when you're horny, _Edison_. It's your fault I'm wet, now take care of it."

Eddie pushed two fingers between Nina's folds, "I can feel my come inside you. God, that's hot, Nina."

Nina threw her head back and pushed her hips onto his fingers. Then suddenly she let out a frustrated groan and pulled his hand out from under her skirt. Eddie barely had a chance to be confused before Nina pushed him back to lie on the desk so she could straddle him.

"Change of plans," Nina grinned as she held his cock steady and pushed herself down on it, "I'm gonna ride you."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Nina finally managed to finish dressing. It was nearly 9 o'clock and they had to get back to Anubis house. She finished buttoning her blouse and turned to Eddie.<p>

"You ready to go?"

Eddie zipped up his fly before grabbing his blazer and backpack, "Yeah, c'mon."

Nina grabbed Eddie's hand as they made their way out of the school and across the grounds in silence. As they drew closer to Anubis House, they untangled their fingers in case anyone else happened to be hanging around outside. They stopped short of Anubis House and turned to face one another.

"Okay, I'll head in first; you come inside in twenty minutes, alright?" Nina asked.

Eddie nodded, shifting his backpack, "Yeah."

Nina narrowed her eyes, "Eddie. Look at me. What's wrong?"

Eddie shrugged, and then sighed, "I just—I hate this Nina."

Nina's eyes softened, "I do too. I hate not being able to touch you all the time anymore."

"What are we going to do? I can't break up with Nina or they'll know we've been lying all this time," Eddie said, "And, honestly, I'm not even sure I want to tell them about this, about us."

Nina leaned against Eddie, "I know what you mean. This is special. It's between us. I'm not jealous when Patricia kisses you or upset because I can't show you off, because I know you're mine. I don't need validation or anything, but the not touching you all the time is killing me."

"This was much easier when Fabian and Patricia had absolutely no idea that anything beyond friendship and some weird Egyptian bond was going on between us." Eddie said, playing with the end of Nina's ponytail.

Nina said, "Well, they still don't know that anything is for sure happening. All they have is suspicions."

"I still don't want to hurt Patricia. Fabian was bad enough," Eddie said, glancing at his watch. "You'd better head in now or we'll both miss curfew."

"Ok, love you," Nina mumbled, giving Eddie one last hug.

"Love you too," Eddie said, gently pushing Nina toward the house. Eddie watched Nina hurriedly enter the house. Now he had to wait twenty minutes before heading inside, giving them enough of a buffer between their appearances so they wouldn't be linked together. As far as anyone else knew, Nina had been studying for their upcoming chemistry exam and Eddie had been having his weekly dinner with his father.

Eddie leaned back against a tree and looked at Anubis House. The windows were all brightly lit as it was still too early for anyone to be asleep. He could just make out Mara and Amber on the couch in the sitting room while Alfie flailed excitedly in front of them, regaling them with some far out tale, no doubt. Just beyond them, he could see Trudy still puttering around the kitchen, probably finishing the tidying from supper or maybe starting preparations for the next day's breakfast.

Eddie looked at his watch again. He still had another ten minutes to kill. It was starting to get chilly despite the fair spring weather from earlier in the day. He dropped his bag and pulled his blazer on. He looked at the house again, a brief glance before dropping his gaze to the ground as a grin spread across his face. Anubis House would always make him smile. It was where he'd first met Nina and realized his destiny: as her friend, as her protector and as her lover. Truthfully, Nina was his destiny. And he was Nina's. They would probably spend the rest of their lives undoing ancient Egyptian curses, but that only meant that they would spend the rest of their lives together. And that's all Eddie could really ask for out of life.

Nina, with her easy smile and her blue eyes, her quick wit and insatiable curiosity and steadfast sense of right and wrong, never ceased to amaze him. The fact that someone so perfect, so perfect for him, exists and that he managed to find her, baffles him. Even more baffling was the thought that she was cosmically guaranteed to never leave him. They were literally crafted to be the perfect match for each other. Not everyone finds that and Eddie thanks whatever is out there every day that he was lucky enough to have this, lucky enough to have Nina.

Eddie glanced at his watch again. Time to go inside.

Eddie opened the door just as Nina, hair wet from her shower, just happened to be walking down the stairs. Their eyes met and she grinned at him before continuing into the sitting room.

"Amber, would you help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow?" Eddie heard Nina ask.

"Oh, Nina, I knew that you would come around! Of course I will," Amber exclaimed, "Though we should probably use my clothes."

Eddie laughed to himself as he opened his bedroom door. Poor Nina, sacrificing herself and her casual dress day to Amber just so they could see each other one last time that day without raising any suspicions. His girl was amazing.

Eddie's laughter was cut short at the look Fabian shot him when he entered their shared room.

"Something funny, Miller?" Fabian snarled from behind his book.

"Not really," Eddie mumbled has he threw his bag onto the floor and shrugged out of his blazer.

"Whatever," and Eddie could actually hear Fabian rolling his eyes. Eddie turned to face Fabian.

"Listen, Fabian, we've both told you, nothing happened between us. We're friends. I'm sorry that you broke up with Nina but we share a room. Okay? You have to stop with all the scowling," Eddie said.

Fabian looked at Eddie for a moment. Then he tossed his book on his nightstand and turned his lamp off, "I'm going to bed. Try to be quiet, thanks."

With that, Fabian pulled the blanket up to his chin and rolled over to face the wall. Eddie sighed and went about changing for bed, writing his roommate's attitude off as another day's battle.

* * *

><p>Patricia is sitting at her desk, finishing the tail end of her English essay. It's been ten minutes since Victor called for quiet in the house and Patricia is the last person awake in her room. Nina and Amber are both sleeping soundly, Nina having barely made it back to the house with enough time to shower before Victor put them on their nightly lockdown. Patricia reads through her essay one last time before saving the document and setting her laptop aside. She throws her hair into a messy bun and turns her desk lamp off before rolling into bed. She's just arranging her blanket when her phone buzzes.<p>

It's Eddie.

The text is just a simple 'good night, love you' text but it makes her heart race and her stomach flutter. Eddie has been trying so hard lately. Since the whole Fabian and Nina break up, over a dumb misunderstanding, Eddie has been taking great pains to spend more time with Patricia, and more importantly, less time with Nina. Patricia can only assume that he doesn't want them to end up like Nina and Fabian. But Patricia understands that Eddie and Nina are friends. Does she get annoyed when he spends a little too much time with Nina? Sure, she does, but that's been happening far less frequently lately.

Nina and Fabian breaking up because of her friendship with Eddie must have really shocked Eddie for him to be so sweet. Not that Patricia is complaining. They are dating after all. If she didn't want some sweetness occasionally, she would just date Jerome. Still, the affirmation that it's her Eddie wants to be with never fails to make her grin.

She shoots back a quick reply before falling asleep, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Eddie's phone buzzes. He quickly flicks to his messages and is slightly disappointed that it is Patricia's reply to his goodnight text, but not ten seconds later, Nina's text comes in. Eddie flicks over to his conversation with Nina.<p>

_Maybe we aren't being fair to them_, Nina wrote.

_Do you want me to break up with her? You know all you have to do is say it._

They had been discussing all the sneaking around again. They both knew that they were going to have to make a decision at some point. They couldn't keep sneaking around forever. Not that there wasn't a certain kind of thrill in hooking up in empty classrooms or in the locker room bathroom, but if they didn't decide on a way to end their relationships cleanly, they were bound to be found out before they decided on letting their relationship come to light. They had _a lo_t of sex after all. It was statistically probable that someone was bound to stumble upon them someday. They'd been lucky enough so far and, Paragon and Osirian or not, that luck was bound to run out eventually.

Nina's next text read, _Ugh, I don't know. I wish Patricia would just break up with you._

Eddie's eyes widened, _That's it! You're a genius Nina_.

_Please don't tell me that you want us to get Patricia to dump you_.

_I want us to get Patricia to dump me, though that might be a challenge considering how adorable I am_.

_I literally hate you._

_We're going to have a discussion about what literally means tomorrow, right after we figure out how to get Patricia to dump me. For now, I'm exhausted, which is your fault by the way, you little minx, so goodnight and I love you._

Eddie grins happily when Nina's final text appears on his screen,_ …Love you too._

Eddie carefully deletes his conversation with Nina before setting his phone on his nightstand. He punches his pillow a few times before finally drifting off to sleep, still grinning.

* * *

><p>AN: So, the smut in the beginning is mostly an apology for the lateness. Also, I really love Neddie smut, so. Um, I'll try to have another chapter out soonish.


End file.
